La boda del Rey
by hitomi-G
Summary: El rey Haruka tiene muchos problemas que resolver, entre ellos, una enorme deuda que los reyes de un país vecino le reclaman. En busca de una solución, acepta la propuesta de su consejero de casarse con algún otro miembro de la realeza para poder unir sus bienes y así pagar la deuda antes de la fecha límite, sin saber que alguien planea algo contra su reino... (Shounen ai y AU)
1. Tormenta de Arena

La boda del rey

Capítulo 1: Tormenta de arena

El rey del País de la Arena se encontraba sentado a la orilla del estanque que había mandado a construir su padre para él cuando era pequeño. Observar los peces le relajaba, y sumergir sus pies en el agua y dejarlos mordisquear sus dedos era su pasatiempo favorito, le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus preocupaciones aunque fuese solo por unos momentos. Como todos en aquellas desoladas e inhóspitas tierras le tenía profundo respeto al agua y anhelaba el día en que llegaran las lluvias que hicieran a su reino despertar de la miseria en la que vivían. Con los brazos extendidos y apoyados detrás de él como soporte a su peso observaba el cielo en busca de nubes cercanas, pero no parecía haber rastro de ninguna.

Su reino se mantenía gracias a las cosechas de frutas y vegetales que sus antes vastas tierras le proporcionaban, pero ya llevaba varios años sin llover, y por lo tanto, sin haber producción. Lo que la gente cosechaba apenas y alcanzaba para mantener a las personas del reino, y el rey no estaba dispuesto a vender lo poco que tenía a otros países pues eso sumiría a la población en la miseria. El pueblo se lo agradecía y le pagaba los impuestos con lo poco que tenían sin quejarse, pero con la poca producción muchos optaron por irse a otros lugares, disminuyendo aún más la producción. Las lluvias eran más escasas con cada año, y la única forma en que el rey podía mantener a los súbditos que aún permanecían en el reino era haciendo préstamos a los reinos vecinos. Había dos reinos en especial que le habían ayudado a mantener una decente calidad de vida para sus súbditos.

El primero era el del pequeño País del Este, su vecino más cercano. Sus límites podían ser cruzados en cualquier momento, y como nunca habían tenido problemas un reino con el otro, no habían hecho nada por impedir la migración entre los súbditos. Su rey, un joven de la misma edad que el rey de nuestra historia, era un gobernante justo y amable. Querido por todos, había logrado unificar y mantener una buena calidad de vida para los pobladores de su país, si es que podía ser llamado así pues su área no rebasaba los 38 mil kilómetros cuadrados, y la mayor parte del territorio estaba deshabitado. Era en realidad muy pequeño en comparación con todos los otros países del continente. Ambos reyes se conocían desde que eran pequeños príncipes, y ambos asistieron a la coronación del otro. Por tanto el gobernante del pequeño País del Este no había dudado ni un segundo en apoyar a su amigo del reino vecino brindándole alimento barato para que él y sus súbditos tuvieran para comer. En realidad el País del Este se mantenía gracias a la industria textil, pero al haber pocos habitantes la comida no faltaba, especialmente la carne, y al rey no le afectaba venderle al reino amigo toda la comida que sobraba en su propio país.

El segundo reino que apoyaba al rey de nuestra historia era el Reino del Norte. Los reyes de aquél lugar tenían muchas riquezas y se enriquecían cada vez más debido a la presencia de minas de oro, plata y piedras preciosas por todo su amplio territorio, que superaba al País del Este al menos unas diez veces en tamaño. Tenían acceso a cualquier cosa que les faltara, y les sobraba dinero para dar prestado al rey del reino colindante.

Por unos años la amabilidad de ambos reinos salvó al País de la Arena de verse en la ruina, pero si la situación continuaba como estaba, el rey ya no podría mantener a su pueblo, y tampoco iba a ser capaz de pagar las deudas que tenía con ambos países. Mientras pensaba en su situación con los pies aún sumergidos en el estanque se le acercó su consejero, que llevaba observándolo desde hacía un rato.

\- ¡Haru! ¡El consejo de ancianos ha llegado a una conclusión acerca del problema económico!

\- El rey volteó a ver al joven rubio que corría emocionado hacia él haciéndole señas con las manos. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y sacó los pies del agua.

\- Te he dicho que no me llames así.

\- Disculpe… ¿su majestad? – agregó el chico en tono de disculpa. – Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

\- No es que me moleste, solo que sabes que a los demás no les parece apropiado, ¿entiendes Nagisa?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Aún puedo decirle así cuando solo estemos nosotros solos, su majestad?

\- Como tú quieras. ¿Qué has venido a decirme?

El consejero se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando recordar el asunto que había ido a tratar con él.

\- Mencionaste al consejo de ancianos…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Han llegado a un acuerdo y quieren verlo en seguida.

El rey asintió, se puso de pie, dejó que Nagisa le acomodara su túnica y le siguió hasta el salón del consejo, que se encontraba en el extremo norte de su palacio. En el salón había una mesa rectangular grande con ocho sillas acojinada que estaban acomodadas de manera que hubiese tres por los lados largos de la mesa y una en cada extremo. El jefe del consejo de ancianos ocupaba la cabeza de la mesa, mientras que el rey tomó asiento en el otro extremo. Nagisa se sentó en la silla que quedaba a la derecha de él con el rostro más serio que pudo expresar. Los seis ancianos se miraron entre ellos y finalmente, luego de asentir con la cabeza, el jefe comenzó a hablar.

\- Muy buenas tardes rey Haruka, su majestad. Nos ha convocado hoy en relación a los asuntos económicos en su país y hemos discutido el asunto entre todos nosotros. Vemos su situación algo difícil y no podemos hacer mucho para ayudarle más que darle algunos consejos.

El rey dejó que continuaran hablando.

\- Primero que nada, hemos hecho la cuenta de la cantidad de dinero que le debe al Reino del Norte, y lamentablemente no encontramos manera posible de saldarla, aún con el dinero guardado en las arcas para casos de emergencia.

Otro anciano se puso de pie y continuó.

\- Es cierto también que si este año terminara la sequía, y unas cuantiosas lluvias llegaran hasta acá podría recuperarse lo suficiente como para saldar su deuda en cuestión de algunos años…

¿Pero? – interrumpió el rey en voz monótona, pero educada.

\- Lamentablemente nos ha llegado al consejo una petición del Rey del Norte en la que nos solicitan informarle que debido al cumpleaños número veintiuno del príncipe necesitan que el oro les sea devuelto, pues lo que se le dio prestado era en realidad parte de su herencia, y al cumplir la mayoría de edad está en su derecho de hacer utilidad de ella.

\- Pero, si no la necesita ahora, aún puedo devolverle el oro después ¿no?

\- Sí, pero el rey exige la cantidad total del oro que le prestó para la boda de su hijo, su majestad – le contestó otro de los ancianos. – Le dan un plazo máximo hasta el día de su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Y cuándo es eso?

\- En exactamente treinta días, su majestad.

\- ¡Eh! Si el príncipe va a casarse, ¿por qué no avisó con más tiempo para que pudiéramos hacer algo respecto a la deuda? – interrumpió Nagisa. – ¡Me parece algo injusto! ¡No hay manera en que podamos devolverle la cantidad completa para esa fecha! ¡Tampoco nos enteramos de que estuviera comprometido!

\- Señor consejero, le ruego nos deje terminar de hablar. Le doy la razón en esto, por supuesto, me parece muy apresurada su decisión y muy corto el plazo. Sé que su majestad se ha encargado de devolver poco a poco el oro que debe, pero aún está muy lejos de saldar la deuda. Hemos hablado con los reyes y con el príncipe para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo. La respuesta que hemos obtenido no nos ha convencido del todo, y es por eso que venimos a informarles.

\- ¿Qué han dicho? – preguntó el rey.

\- Bueno, su majestad, al consejo le ha parecido algo ridícula la petición, especialmente porque después nos hemos enterado que el príncipe aún no está comprometido con nadie.

Nagisa, el consejero, interrumpió de nuevo, pero el rey le pidió que mantuviera la compostura.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. No sé qué boda están planeando si no tienen con quien casarlo. Sin embargo tiene que entender que los Reyes del Norte siempre han apoyado a este consejo económicamente, y nos ha parecido incorrecto negarles la petición. Claro que no le obligaremos a aceptar nada, pero le tienen una propuesta en caso de que le sea imposible saldar la deuda a tiempo.

\- ¿Y de qué se trata?

El jefe fue quien habló de nuevo.

\- Si cree que no será capaz de saldar la deuda para dentro de treinta días, los reyes han accedido a aceptar que tome la mano de su hijo el príncipe en matrimonio, uniendo así ambos reinos y saldando la deuda.

El salón se llenó de un silencio algo espeluznante. El rey había mostrado una pequeña expresión de asombro, pero luego se había sumido en sus pensamientos, meditando las posibilidades. Conocía al príncipe, era un muchacho un poco caprichoso pero no era una mala persona. Había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con él antes cuando su padre aún vivía y se reunía con los Reyes del Norte por asuntos oficiales, pero no lo suficiente como para llamarlo amigo, y mucho menos para dar un salto tan grande como ese que le pedían dar. Siendo casi desconocidos no tenía idea de si el matrimonio funcionaría, y además, tampoco estaba seguro de que el príncipe hubiese estado de acuerdo. Los Reyes del Norte eran ya muy viejos, y tuvieron a sus dos hijos uno después del otro cuando eran ya muy grandes para tenerlos. La reina había quedado casi imposibilitada físicamente debido a ello, y el rey se encargaba de ella, lo que provocó que rápidamente envejeciera y perdiera la salud. El rey Haruka supuso que, aún sin pretendiente, querían casar a su hijo mayor lo más pronto posible de modo que al morir ellos ya hubiese tomado el trono junto con su pareja.

\- Entiendo la posición de los reyes y el príncipe, así que lo consideraré por un tiempo, ¿les parece bien?

\- ¡Su majestad! ¡Solo tiene treinta días! ¡Si se detiene a pensarlo solo perderá el tiempo!

\- Lo sé Nagisa, solo necesito unas cuantas horas. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

El consejero abrió los ojos y sonrió. Él y el rey se disculparon y le pidieron al consejo esperar algunas horas en el palacio mientras tomaban la decisión, y se retiraron a la oficina del rey. Luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, y de haber rechazado miles de ideas que no funcionarían ninguno de los dos encontraba una solución diferente a la boda.

\- ¡Pero no pienso dejar que cualquiera tome tu mano Haru! ¡Lo juré desde aquél día!

\- Tranquilízate Nagisa, entiendo cómo te sientes, y no estoy pensando en aceptar para herir tus sentimientos. Tenemos que pensar en lo que es mejor para el reino. Tampoco es que como si no tuviera planeado casarme algún día…

\- ¡Eso es!

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Ya verá! ¡Estoy seguro que el consejo accederá! ¡Vamos!

El rey Haruka se dejó llevar del brazo por el consejero. Una vez reunidos todos los ancianos de nuevo el rey dejó a Nagisa hablar con ellos sobre lo que se le había ocurrido. No tenía un muy buen presentimiento de ello, pero confiaba en que lo que había ideado ayudaría al reino. No lo había escogido como consejero sin fundamento alguno después de todo.

\- Señores miembros del consejo, su majestad, el rey Haruka, y yo hemos estado dándole vueltas a las posibilidades y ciertamente no nos vemos muy favorecidos, es por eso que estamos de acuerdo en que un matrimonio sería la opción más eficaz para resolver la situación.

Los ancianos comenzaron a alzar las voces animados y aliviados de que su petición fuera aceptada. Empezaron a hablar acerca de viajar al Reino del Norte y anunciarles las buenas nuevas a los reyes tan pronto como saliera el sol al día siguiente. El rey Haruka no tenía idea de lo que pensaba su consejero, tan solo minutos antes se había negado a aceptar que desposara al príncipe del Reino del Norte, y ahora había anunciado que lo haría.

\- ¡No tan rápido! – anunció el joven consejero – el rey sí va a casarse antes de la fecha fijada, sin embargo; será él quien decida con quién casarse. – Los ancianos comenzaron a debatir confundidos. – No se preocupen. Está en nuestras leyes que si dos soberanos de distintas naciones contraen matrimonio los bienes de ambos se reparten y pueden formar una nueva nación con la unión de las de ambos y disponer del oro de ambos, o pueden gobernar entre los dos ambos países como si fuera una alianza, ¿no es así? – todos asintieron. – Bien, el plan es este. Mandaremos invitaciones a todo soberano soltero del continente para que vengan al palacio por estos treinta días. Los interesados se quedarán aquí conviviendo con el rey Haruka para que al final él se decida por uno de ellos. Claro que le permitiremos al príncipe del Reino del Norte estar entre los invitados, tiene todo el derecho. Una vez el rey haya decidido con quién contraer matrimonio los reinos compartirán bienes y será posible entonces saldar la deuda. ¿Os parece bien?

\- Hemos decidido aceptar vuestra propuesta, siempre y cuando nos digan qué es lo que el rey Haruka tiene para ofrecerle a sus pretendientes. Su reino está casi en la miseria, y no sabemos cuándo podrá recuperarse.

\- No hay problema – interrumpió Nagisa. – El rey no tiene mucho que dar, pero su corazón es tan grande que cualquiera de los pretendientes quedará hechizado por él. ¡Ninguno podría rechazarlo!

\- Y en caso de no haber podido elegir a alguien para la fecha fijada, o de que quien elija decida no aceptar, me casaré con el príncipe del Reino del Norte – agregó el rey seriamente, dando el asunto por terminado, y dejando al consejo más que satisfecho.

Al día siguiente por todos los países del continente llegaron cartas anunciando la búsqueda de pretendientes para el rey Haruka, y sin hacerle esperar, recibió varias respuestas positivas de distintos lugares. Nagisa se encargó de entrevistar a los interesados, y al final hubo cuatro pretendientes posibles.

El primero era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Rin del Reino del Norte, a quien sus padres habían enviado con la certeza de que regresaría con un anillo de bodas. Su segunda opción, la princesa Kou, hermana del príncipe Rin, también estaba entre los elegidos, pues los reyes insistían en que la unión de ambos reinos, de una u otra forma sería beneficiosa.

El tercer pretendiente era un joven duque de buen parecer y modales cuyo nombre era Yamazaki, y que Nagisa había aceptado debido a sus buenos modales y educación. Quedó claro, sin embargo, que él no era de ningún país del continente. El duque había informado que había cruzado el mundo en busca de alguien digno con quien casarse y se había enterado del rey Haruka y su situación por casualidad. Al principio el rey dudaba un poco acerca de él, pero cuando le fue presentado le llamó la atención por motivos que ni Nagisa supo adivinar, quedando así entre los elegidos.

Finalmente, el último de los pretendientes resultó ser el rey Makoto, su vecino y amigo del Reino del Este, quien fue incitado por el consejo de ancianos a aceptar la invitación, dejando mientras tanto a sus hermanos menores a cargo del país. Eran jóvenes, pero sabían lo que hacían, y siempre podían enviar a alguien en su búsqueda si ocurría algo.

El rey Haruka inició así su búsqueda, y los pretendientes iniciaron, sin saberlo, una competencia contra reloj para ganar el corazón del rey del País de la Arena.


	2. Oasis

**LA BODA DEL REY**

**Capítulo 2: Oasis**

El día había llegado, y todos los pretendientes del rey Haruka habían arribado al palacio con sus cosas. Faltaban sólo veinticinco días para el cumpleaños del príncipe.

El consejero estaba ocupado haciendo de guía para los visitantes sin que ellos supieran que en realidad su trabajo consistía en evaluarlos de cerca para darle su opinión al rey, comenzando por los hermanos provenientes del Reino del Norte. Ambos eran muy parecidos: pelirrojos, de tez cremosa y de buena complexión. El príncipe contrastaba más que su hermana debido a la cara de fastidio que llevaba desde el momento en que pisó tierra del País de la Arena. La joven resaltaba por una razón completamente diferente. Además de ser la única chica poseía una belleza natural increíble y una sonrisa amable delineaba sus labios. Sus ojos viajaban de un objeto a otro asombrados y algo cohibidos mientras se sujetaba de la túnica de su hermano.

\- - ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba, joven? – le preguntó al consejero.

\- - Nagisa, su alteza. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

\- - Sí, es sobre el rey, ¿cuándo podremos verlo?

\- - No desespere su alteza, el recorrido para que se familiaricen con el lugar terminará pronto, y el último lugar al que iremos es al comedor, donde el rey Haruka les espera.

La chica susurró algo al oído de su hermano y siguió caminando con su mirada fantasiosa bailando por todas las habitaciones.

\- - Disculpe señor – habló el duque de ojos azul profundo - ¿de quién es este retrato?

\- - ¡Oh! Esos son los difuntos padres del rey. Han de saber que subió al trono hace apenas unos años, cuando su padre falleció en una guerra con la Nación del oeste. Su padre, el antiguo rey, era un hombre justo y sabio, y fue él quien mandó a construir esta parte del palacio para su esposa.

\- - ¿Qué hay de la reina? – preguntó la princesa.

\- - Lamentablemente tenía un cuerpo débil y falleció al dar a luz, aunque como podrán notar era de asombrosa belleza. El rey Haruka se parece mucho a ella.

Nagisa esperó a que todos observaran el retrato y luego prosiguió a explicarles sobre la servidumbre del palacio, que básicamente consistía en él y unos cuantos trabajadores que no rebasaban la docena. Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas asombrados al escuchar esto y preguntaron al consejero acerca de quién se encargaba de la cocina, la jardinería y demás.

\- - El rey – contestó Nagisa sonriente. – El rey es una persona muy independiente. Es él quien cocina la mayoría de las veces y también se encarga de los jardines y las fuentes. Tenemos también un pequeño estanque y hay un oasis no muy lejos de aquí en donde pueden ir a bañarse y tomar agua si así lo desean. Aunque cada habitación cuenta con su propio baño.

Continuaron caminando detrás del chico rubio, que sonriente les enseñaba cada lugar y cada historia detrás de cada habitación y objeto. Varias veces fue interrumpido por la princesa del Reino del Norte y por el duque extranjero, pero ni una palabra del Príncipe Rin o sus acompañantes, ni tampoco del Rey Makoto. Nagisa no lo dejó pasar, y se hizo un recordatorio mental de mencionarlo al rey en cuanto estuvieran solos.

\- - Y finalmente este es el gran comedor. La mesa es para unas treinta personas y pueden tomar asiento en donde gusten. El rey vendrá en unos momentos. Por ahora me retiro. Disfruten su estancia.

Los soberanos del Reino del Norte ocuparon los asientos inmediatamente a la derecha de la silla que el rey iba a ocupar, mientras que el duque Yamazaki y el rey Makoto ocuparon los de la izquierda.

\- - Supongo que deberíamos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Makoto, soy el rey del País del Este. Pueden llamarme por mi nombre, no hay necesidad de ser formales conmigo.

\- - Te conozco, eres el que ayuda al rey Haruka a mantener al pueblo, ¿no es así? Supongo que querrás desposarlo para cobrarle la deuda igual que nosotros. – habló el príncipe Rin. El rey Makoto simplemente le sonrió y le invitó a presentarse. – Bien, mi nombre es Rin. Esta de aquí es mi hermana menor, Gou. Venimos del Reino del Norte.

\- - Encantados – saludó la princesa.

\- - Supongo que solo falto yo – dijo el duque con seriedad. – Mi nombre es Yamazaki y vengo de un lugar muy lejano al otro lado del mar. En mi país soy un duque y mi propósito al salir de ahí es encontrar un buen partido para casarme. Agradecería me enseñaran más sobre las costumbres de por aquí.

\- - Ya tendrá tiempo de aprenderlas si es elegido – anunció Nagisa entrando de nuevo al comedor. – Sus altezas y majestades, es un placer presentarles a su majestad, el rey Haruka.

El rey entró a la habitación sin la solemnidad con que había sido anunciado y ocupó su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa. Poco después un sirviente llevó platos para todos y se dispusieron a cenar. No era la cuantiosa cena a la que todos estaban acostumbrados, pero era deliciosa, y consistía en caballas fritas acompañadas de algún tipo de salsa dulce que contrastaba con el sabor salado del pescado.

\- - Esto es delicioso, su majestad. - le elogió el rey Makoto.

\- - No hay necesidad de llamarme así. Uno de ustedes se casará conmigo, así que supongo que lo mejor es que me llamen por mi nombre. Espero no les incomode yo les llame por los suyos.

\- - Para nada.

\- - Bien, entonces Makoto, muchas gracias. Yo he preparado la cena.

\- - Es la comida favorita del rey – agregó Nagisa alegre desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Una vez terminada la cena los invitados fueron llevados a sus aposentos, y el rey y su consejero se dirigieron al jardín donde se encontraba el estanque para hablar un poco acerca de los pretendientes.

\- - ¿Qué te han parecido Haru?

\- - Nada especial.

\- - ¿En serio? Me agrada la princesa, parece amigable. Y el duque en verdad se veía interesado en usted.

\- - ¿Eso piensas?

\- - ¡Sí! No creo que le sea difícil elegir de entre estas personas. Y además Makoto está aquí para ayudarnos. Seguro encontrará a alguien de su agrado.

\- - Te escuché hablando de mi Nagisa.

\- - ¡Makoto!

Tras la mención de su nombre, el consejero corrió a los brazos del Rey del Este, quien lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

\- - Tiempo sin vernos, ¿no crees?

\- - ¡Así es! ¿Cómo has estado?

\- - Muy bien, y por lo que veo también ustedes. Lamento no poder hacer nada por impedir que esto sucediera, Haru.

\- - No, gracias por venir.

\- - Me sorprendió que me lo pidieras. Cuando leí tu carta creí que bromeabas, pero luego llegaron las invitaciones para mí, Ren y Ran y estuve convencido. En verdad lamento no poder hacer nada más.

\- - Aceptaste mi petición ridícula y dejaste tu país por mí. No digas que eso es poco.

\- - ¡Es cierto Makoto! Además podrías ser elegido futuro esposo de Haru y entonces nos veríamos aún más seguido.

El rey Makoto se ruborizó, y agradeció al cielo que esa noche fuera de luna nueva, lo que reducía la visibilidad de todos. Bromeó con Nagisa sobre la imposibilidad de que eso sucediera y de cómo incluso sus hermanos menores eran mejores pretendientes que él.

\- - Además no es posible – agregó. – Mi país no es tan grande como este y no tenemos lo necesario para ofrecerle a Haru para saldar su deuda. En verdad solo estoy aquí para ayudarlo a elegir.

El rey Haru lo miró fijamente mientras decía esas palabras y luego regresó su mirada a los peces que nadaban cerca de la superficie del estanque. Era cierto, el rey Makoto era su amigo y ya había hecho todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos para ayudarlo. No solo había mantenido alimentados a sus súbditos, también había ofrecido parte del dinero de sus arcas para pagar la deuda y ahora le ayudaba en la difícil situación en que se encontraba.

\- - Te elegiría por encima de cualquiera de ellos en cualquier momento, Makoto, pero debo pensar en mi pueblo y tampoco quisiera que tu país y tú se hundieran conmigo. Aunque sabes, si al final esto no resultara, solo me quedarías tú.

Makoto se detuvo a mirar al rey Haruka intentando descifrar si había algún tipo de intención oculta en sus palabras, deseando que así fuera, pero analizar a las personas nunca había sido su fuerte. Conocía a Haru dese que eran unos niños, y aunque podía entender sus silencios y acciones, aún le costaba un poco comprender sus palabras, porque nunca había sido de hablar más de lo necesario. Nagisa jugueteaba con unas flores cercanas fingiendo que no podía escucharlos, y soñando despierto con el mar.

La noche transcurrió serenamente, y al día siguiente todos los pretendientes fueron obligados a levantarse temprano para desayunar con el rey. Se les informó que se les daría el día para que pudiesen acercarse a él y comenzar a entablar conversación con el fin de promover la confianza entre ellos. El primero en hacerlo fue el príncipe Rin.

Encontró al rey acomodando unos jarrones que contenían unas plantas con espinas largas y puntiagudas. Le dio los buenos días y se detuvo a observarle. Usaba algún tipo extraño de guantes como protección en las manos para manipular dichas plantas, y era la primera vez que las veía.

\- - ¿Eso es un cactus? – se atrevió a preguntar.

El rey le miró y asintió con la cabeza, para después remover un poco de polvo de la maceta en que yacía el cactus.

\- - Un cactus de pera, para ser exactos. No es de por aquí, mi padre mandó a traer cuando yo era pequeño.

\- - ¿Puedo? – señaló Rin y se acercó. Cautelosamente deslizó su dedo índice sobre el costado de una larga espina y luego repitió la operación en varias otras. - ¡Ay!

\- - Cuidado.

\- - Pudiste advertirme antes. Esta planta es algo extraña.

\- - A mí me parece interesante. Conserva el agua dentro de ella y la protege defendiéndola con sus espinas como si fuesen pequeñas espadas. Y solo se ve por temporadas, pero sus flores parecen coronas y…

\- - Bien, bien, ya quedó claro. Mira no vine hasta aquí a hablar del cactus.

El rey Haruka permaneció sereno ante la interrupción e invitó al príncipe a caminar a su lado. Llegaron a una pequeña banca de mármol donde fácilmente cabían ambos más otras tres personas y tomaron asiento conservando la distancia.

\- - ¿Algo te molesta?

\- - Todo, supongo. Mire, sé que no es culpa suya que mis padres se hayan precipitado, y sé que no le dejaron más opciones, pero quiero que sepa que es libre de echarme de aquí en cuanto desee. De hecho, no habrá algo que me haga más feliz que eso. Me siento algo culpable de su situación.

\- - ¿Culpable?

\- - Sí, sé que no fui yo quien decidió cobrar la deuda, pero fui yo quien sugirió el asunto de la boda para contentar a mis padres. Me es difícil hacerles cambiar de opinión, y no sabía que más hacer. No quería meterte en problemas Haruka.

El rey sonrió fugazmente y le agradeció que dejara de ser tan formal.

\- - ¿Querías ayudarme?

\- - Supongo que solo no quería que me odiaras. Mis padres insistían en casarme y yo sabía que aún estabas lejos de poder saldar la deuda, así que hablé con quien administra nuestro oro en el palacio y él me recomendó que sugiriera casarme contigo. Mataba dos pájaros con un solo tiro y así ya no te preocuparías de la maldita deuda. Pensé que por lo menos te daría algo de tiempo para pensar en otra solución. Pero luego organizaron todo esto ¡y ahora también mi hermana está involucrada!

\- - Perdona.

\- - No tienes por qué. Solo quería advertirte que no la elijas a ella. Alguien le espera en casa, ¿comprendes?

\- - ¿Y a ti?

\- - Si así fuera no habría tenido la necesidad de pedir tu mano en matrimonio. ¡Oye! ¿Ese es el estanque donde jugamos de pequeños?

\- - Sí.

\- - ¡Es justo como lo recuerdo! ¡Oh! Y por aquí fue donde resbalé y…

Los peces nadaron lejos de donde Rin había caído. Empapado se reía y le salpicaba agua al rey. Con el calor que había ya le hacía falta un chapuzón de agua fría como ese. El rey, sin inmutarse, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir.

\- - Asustas a mis peces, Rin.

El príncipe frunció el ceño malhumorado y aceptó la ayuda. Se quitó la túnica y le exprimió el agua dentro del estanque. Solo vistiendo sus pantalones comenzaba a sentirse algo incómodo. El aire desértico levantaba la arena caliente y la hacía pegarse sobre su cuerpo.

\- - Siempre igual de indiferente, ¿no Haruka?

\- - Puede ser – fue la única respuesta que recibió

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca del palacio, el duque Yamazaki y el rey Makoto buscaban un tema de conversación. Makoto se sentía intimidado por ese par de ojos azules y ese par de cejas fruncidas debajo del turbante que llevaba el duque y no sabía de qué podría hablar con él. Se detuvo a observarlo mientras recorría con la mirada los libros y pergaminos de la biblioteca hasta encontrar uno que fue de su interés.

\- - Debe haber estado por estas regiones ya por bastante tiempo, ¿no duque? Habla el idioma perfectamente, y por lo que veo lo sabe leer también. Es impresionante.

Los fríos ojos se desviaron del pergamino hacia Makoto y se suavizaron al tiempo que el duque esbozaba una sonrisa. El corazón de Makoto latió muy fuerte por unos instantes debido a la sorpresa, y decidido devolvió la sonrisa con gran calidez. El duque continuó leyendo el pergamino que tenía en frente y Makoto se aproximó a él. Le preguntó acerca de su lectura, y él le contestó que leía sobre la guerra que apenas unos años atrás había terminado en el País de la Arena. Mencionó también que sentía curiosidad por saber más de los padres del rey Haruka.

Yamazaki era todo lo que Nagisa le había descrito a Makoto y aún más. No solo era caballeroso y educado, también gozaba de una inteligencia admirable y fácilmente podía hablar de cualquier tema en una conversación. Tenía sus propias opiniones y criterios bien fundamentados, y si se le cuestionaba él sabía cómo contestar para defender su punto de vista. Cuando no podía seguir dando argumentos aceptaba su derrota con modestia, y parecía tomarse bien las críticas.

En adición a todas esas cualidades, Makoto reparó en que en realidad era apuesto. Aunque casi todo el tiempo mantenía una expresión seria era muy fácil hacerlo salir de su caparazón si se le trataba con amabilidad, y su sonrisa era blanca y encantadora. Tenía muy buen físico, perfecto para resistir las condiciones climáticas del País de la Arena, y una piel bronceada por el sol que contrastaba con el azul de sus ojos. Si iba a dejar que alguien desposara a su amado Haru, ese sería Yamazaki.

Continuaron conversando por largo rato hasta muy entrada la tarde, casi al atardecer. Makoto le pidió que lo acompañara a observar la puesta del sol, algo que siempre había disfrutado hacer con Haru pero que ahora le daba la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su rival.

Nagisa por otro lado se la había pasado entreteniendo a la Princesa Gou con historias acerca del rey y de sus súbditos. Los ojos le brillaban cada vez que algo le era preguntado, y contestaba todas las preguntas con alegría y entusiasmo. La princesa comenzó a darse cuenta de varias cosas, a pesar de ser quien menos había convivido con el rey. Desde su relación con Nagisa y los demás sirvientes hasta una buena descripción de su forma de ser, Gou no dejaba de asombrarse de todo lo que se iba enterando acerca del Rey Haruka.

\- - Supongo que a pesar de su situación es un buen partido.

\- - El mejor que podría encontrar, princesa.

Gou sonrió ante el comentario y trató de cambiar la conversación mientras apretaba en su mano derecha el relicario que le colgaba sobre el pecho y recordaba el rostro de quien se lo había entregado.

\- - ¡Ahí estás Gou! Vamos, es mejor que te adelantes para darte un baño, yo saldré con Haru… con el rey a dar un paseo. – Rin se apareció de repente, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

\- - Me pregunto a dónde irán – se dijo Gou a si misma mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

\- - Iré con ellos, los miembros de la realeza no deberían salir a solas. Nos vemos luego, princesa – se despidió Nagisa posando un beso en la mano de la doncella, para luego correr a alcanzar al príncipe Rin.

Logró alcanzarlo justo cuando se reunía con el rey Haruka en la entrada del palacio. Les hizo una advertencia educadamente e hizo que el rey regresara a sus aposentos en busca de un turbante que le protegiera mejor del abrumador calor del desierto. Quedarse a solas con el príncipe Rin no era precisamente agradable. A diferencia de su hermana, no hacía ni el intento de entablar conversación, y cuando Nagisa le preguntaba algo, las respuestas que obtenía siempre eran monosilábicas. Al rey todavía le tomaría algo de tiempo regresar, puesto que su habitación era la más alejada de todo el palacio, así que Nagisa optó por sentarse en un peldaño de la escalera de entrada a esperarle. Aburrido, se puso a juguetear soplando un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la nariz, hasta que un par de dedos lo sujetaron detrás de su oreja.

\- - No dejo de pensar, que te he visto en otra parte – le dijo el príncipe. - ¿Nos conocíamos?

\- - Quizás me había visto cerca del rey Haruka y su padre. Visitábamos mucho el país de su Alteza cuando el rey anterior aún vivía y el actual no era más que un niño. Ya vivía con ellos para entonces y me llevaban a todas partes para que aprendiera mi labor como consejero.

\- - Yo solo pregunté si nos conocíamos, no tenías que contarme toda una historia – se burló el príncipe. - Oh, aquí viene el rey.

\- - ¡Haru! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Has tardado demasiado solo para ponerte una prenda.

\- - Estaba por ahí. ¿Nos vamos, Rin?

El aludido comenzó a caminar detrás del rey fingiendo que no se percataba de la presencia del consejero unos pasos más atrás. Caminaron en silencio hacia una dirección desconocida. Haru no le había dicho a donde iban, pero por alguna razón Rin se sentía emocionado aunque no lo demostraba. De pronto llegaron al garaje del palacio y subieron a un automóvil sin techo que el mismo rey condujo por el desierto hasta que gradualmente aparecieron algunas plantas y rocas por el camino y, finalmente, llegaron a un lugar lleno de ellas. Los ánimos de Rin habían descendido gradualmente conforme avanzaban, en parte por el repetitivo paisaje y la decepción al final del recorrido, y en parte por el consejero del rey que por alguna razón seguía acompañándolos.

\- - Aquí es – anunció el rey Haruka esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

\- - Me has traído a ver… ¿rocas?

La expresión del rey cambió repentinamente a una de desilusión, e incluso había dejado caer los brazos a sus costados. Su mirada desarmó al príncipe. El consejero trató de ocultar su risa detrás de sus manos.

\- - ¡Ah! ¡Vale, vale! Seguramente estas rocas tienen algún tipo de significado especial, ¿no? ¿Eso querías mostrarme?

Esta vez la risa del consejero no pudo ser retenida y estalló como el tintineo de mil campanas. Al príncipe le molestaba un poco, pero el rey se sentía demasiado incrédulo para hacer caso de la burla.

\- - Observa más de cerca, Rin – dijo el rey por fin.

Algo escéptico, el príncipe se concentró en mirar las rocas. Al principio no pudo notar nada especial, pero luego de observar detenidamente se dio cuenta de que en los pequeños espacios entre ellas, e incluso de las mismas rocas, asomaban unos pequeños cactus floreados. Las flores eran amarillas y pequeñas, y en algunos especímenes eran reemplazadas por pequeños frutos rojos con espinas.

\- - ¡Las flores!

El rey sonrió de nuevo y se acercó con guantes protectores en mano para proceder a desenterrar uno de los cactus. Le pidió a Nagisa que le llevara el terrario que tenía preparado en la parte trasera del automóvil y volvió a plantarlo ahí. Acto seguido, extendió el terrario con el cactus hacia el príncipe.

\- - ¿Para mí?

\- - Sí. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

El príncipe aceptó, con la condición de que le regalara también unos guantes para no herirse con las espinas, petición que Haruka le concedió gustoso. Le daría un par en cuanto regresaran al palacio. Durante el camino de regreso le explicó los cuidados que debía tener con su nueva adquisición y la mejor forma de trasplantarlo antes de que creciera demasiado para el terrario.

\- - Pero no crecen en cualquier lugar – le advirtió. –. Probablemente sobreviva sin importar en dónde lo plantes, pero tal vez se quedará sola si no encuentras un lugar adecuado como esas rocas en donde pueda reproducirse.

\- - ¿Había algo en especial en esas rocas?

\- - Unos kilómetros más delante de ellas se encuentra el oasis del que les había hablado – mencionó Nagisa, para luego sumirse nuevamente en la búsqueda de nubes cercanas, actividad que le había mantenido en calma durante el trayecto.

El príncipe observó detenidamente al rey desde el asiento del copiloto. Le recordaba un poco de cuando eran niños y aunque solo se habían visto en un par de ocasiones habían convivido bastante y le agradaba saber que apenas había cambiado desde entonces. Recostándose con los ojos cerrados en el respaldo del asiento, sonrió.


	3. Océano

LA BODA DEL REY

CAPÍTULO 3: Océano

\- Yo creo que ese Rin está completamente fuera del juego – los ojos color granate del consejero observaban hacia la ventana al tiempo que este hacía un puchero. – No creo que tenga madera de ser buen esposo. Y algo no me pinta bien con él.

\- No deberías llamarlo por su nombre, Nagisa – le reprimió el rey castaño. – Pero estoy de acuerdo. Es casi tan reservado como Haru, no funcionaría, es probable que Yamazaki sea mejor candidato.

\- ¡No! ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Con él no!

\- ¿Con quién entonces? Ya dejó claro que a la princesa no la elegirá tampoco y tú te rehúsas a dar el visto buen a los otros dos pretendientes.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Por enésima vez, no vine aquí para eso, vine para ayudarlo a elegir.

\- Pero quisieras ser elegido, ¿no?

Makoto fue atrapado con la guardia baja y sorprendido miró a Nagisa en busca de una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. El rubio no tardó en darle una respuesta.

\- Es un poco obvio.

El rey del Este se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se dejó caer sobre una silla cercana. Se quitó el cabello de la cara y sonrió nervioso. Nagisa le dijo que no se preocupara, que no diría nada, pero Makoto había comenzado a dar razones por las cuales era incorrecto sacar un tema como ese y no le escuchó.

\- Como sea, yo esperaba más personas interesadas en el rey, ¿no crees?

Makoto estaba de acuerdo. Si bien la situación del rey Haruka no era muy buena económicamente hablando, su reino se extendía sobre un territorio desértico que los gobernantes anteriores se habían dedicado a civilizar y mejorar. Así, poseía muchos caminos y ciudades, y lo que lo hacía mejor, era un punto intermedio entre los principales países comerciantes. Era, en resumen, una ruta comercial increíblemente conveniente porque desde el País de la Arena se podía acceder a otras ciudades y países sin mayor dificultad, y el desierto no era problema gracias a todas las rutas seguras existentes y a que los pobladores conocían cada una a la perfección. Claro que se necesitaban permisos especiales para acceder a dichas rutas si no se era un ciudadano de ahí, así que una alianza matrimonial facilitaría a los pobladores de ambos países el comerciar libremente.

\- Supongo que no podemos hacer mucho, estamos atrapados entre ellos tres, y Haru no parece interesarse en alguno en particular.

\- ¡Ah! En eso te equivocas – comentó Nagisa tratando de llamar la atención del rey Makoto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿No te enteraste? Le ha regalado uno de sus preciados cactus al príncipe.

Makoto abrió los ojos como platos y después empezó a reír sin razón aparente. En realidad no sabía cómo era realmente el príncipe Rin, así que no quería adelantarse a juzgarlo. Si a pesar de lo que pensaba del príncipe el rey Haruka se comportaba así de amigable con él tal vez no había de qué preocuparse.

\- ¿No acabas de decirme que definitivamente no lo aceptarías?

\- No estoy diciendo que le aceptaré, solo te estoy dando mi reporte.

Un sirviente tocó a la puerta el estudio en que se encontraban y detuvieron su discusión para dejarle pasar. Al irse el mensajero, intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y salieron casi corriendo al encuentro del rey Haruka.

Lo encontraron leyendo en la biblioteca un libro acerca del continente que se encontraba al oeste del suyo, atravesando el mar. Tras cerrar el libro escuchó con atención lo que sus amigos tenían que decir, interrumpiéndoles cada cierto tiempo para que volvieran a empezar por lo atropelladamente que hablaban, y cuando por fin entendió el mensaje dijo:

\- Déjenlo pasar.

Poco después entró a la biblioteca, siguiendo a Nagisa, un joven alto de buena complexión y piel bronceada. En su frente brillaban algunas gotas de sudor y su respiración parecía agitada. Unos lentes descansaban sobre el puente de su nariz, y en una de sus manos llevaba un pergamino pequeño, que Nagisa reconoció como la invitación que había enviado a los posibles pretendientes del rey Haruka. Luego de echar un rápido vistazo a la biblioteca y posar sus ojos sobre el rey su rostro serio se transformó en uno de admiración.

\- Muy buenas tardes su majestad. Mi nombre es Rei, y he venido corriendo a pedir su mano en matrimonio – se presentó el extraño haciendo una reverencia y sosteniendo la mano izquierda del rey Haruka entre las suyas.

Nagisa y Makoto, que apenas llegaba, no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa ante la proposición. Comenzaron a mover los brazos frenéticamente señalando al recién llegado. Debido al bullicio no tardaron en llegar los demás pretendientes y algunos sirvientes del palacio.

\- Acepto – dijo el rey Haruka en voz alta para que todos pudiesen escucharlo. El joven aún no se ponía de pie, pero levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió aliviado.

Todos los demás, a excepción de Yamazaki, comenzaron a preguntar lo que pasaba y Rin desesperado se aproximó a ellos y, tomando al extraño de los hombros, hizo ademán de alejarlo del rey.

\- Si logras vencer a estas otras cuatro personas que están aquí por lo mismo – concluyó el rey señalando a sus demás pretendientes.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del joven desconocido y volteó a ver a los demás con el ceño fruncido. Se puso de pie y se acercó a quien tenía más próximo, que era el príncipe Rin.

\- Buenas proporciones, facciones angulosas, un metro setenta y siete de estatura. Sin embargo parece tener mal carácter. No creo que sea un gran problema.

Después continuó acercándose al grupo y agachó su rostro hasta acercarse al del consejero del rey Haruka. El príncipe Rin comenzó a maldecir en voz alta, pero el otro parecía no hacerle caso.

\- Rubio, demasiado delgado, pero de rostro agradable. Un metro sesenta y cinco. Su majestad, no quiero sonar grosero, pero ninguna de estas personas es aceptable para usted.

\- ¡Y qué te hace pensar que tú sí! – le respondió Nagisa ofendido. – ¡Y yo no soy un pretendiente demonios!

Inesperadamente el extraño se disculpó y prosiguió con la aparente intención de juzgar a la princesa Gou y al rey Makoto. Fue, sin embargo; detenido por Rin.

\- Ni se te ocurra – le amenazó.

\- Rei, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el rey Haruka y el aludido asintió. - ¿De dónde vienes?

\- Vengo de las Tierras del Noreste, su majestad.

Los murmullos que ya había en la biblioteca aumentaron de volumen gradualmente, hasta que el rey Makoto interrumpió.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde sacaste eso que tienes en la mano?

\- Está dirigido a los miembros de la realeza solteros del continente, ¿no? Esto me pertenece.

\- Entiendo, pero dices que vienes de las Tierras del Noreste. Hasta donde yo sé los cuatro príncipes y la princesa ya están casados. ¿Eres algún primo o pariente de ellos?

Las cejas del extraño casi se juntaron antes de que explotara en un mar de palabras pronunciadas demasiado rápida y desesperadamente.

\- Soy Rei, el hijo menor del actual rey de las Tierras del Norte. Tengo cuatro hermanos mayores y una hermana mayor, que es la siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono. Atravesé el continente acompañado de mercaderes y comerciantes para llegar hasta aquí, e incluso tuve que correr desde la frontera atravesando el desierto para llegar ¿y nadie sabe de mi existencia?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces eres un príncipe? – el consejero no entendía mucho, pero le había parecido una persona interesante.

\- En efecto.

\- Bienvenido, Rei – el rey Haruka se acercó a él. – Me parece que he escuchado sobre ti antes – los ojos del príncipe Rei se iluminaron – tu hogar está muy lejos, ¿no es así? Era de esperarse que no llegaras a tiempo. Sin embargo estas personas tienen ya cinco días de ventaja sobre ti, ¿crees ser un contrincante digno?

El príncipe Rei reacomodó sus lentes y con voz fuerte y masculina contestó que sí. El rey Makoto le miró preocupado, pero si a Haruka le parecía bien tendría que apoyarlo. Hablaría con él después para saber qué estaba pensando. Luego de pasada la conmoción el rey Haruka le pidió a su consejero que acomodara al nuevo invitado en una habitación y le enseñara el palacio y los horarios.

\- ¿Está seguro de esto, Haruka? – Rin evitó usar su apodo al dirigirse al rey en presencia de los demás a pesar haber hablado en voz baja. También le habló formalmente.

\- Tiene el mismo derecho que ustedes. Además, será interesante aumentar la competencia.

\- ¿Esto no lo hace más difícil para usted?

\- Puede ser…

El príncipe Rei admiraba cada objeto en el palacio. Desde las plantas hasta las pinturas. Nagisa se había rendido en su tarea de mostrarle el palacio porque al parecer había hecho una extensa investigación acerca de él y del rey Haruka antes de su llegada. Para lo único que Nagisa servía era para mostrarle qué habitación era cuál.

\- Oye, Rei – le dijo al llegar al área de los dormitorios – esta habitación está vacía, puedes ocuparla.

\- ¿Rei? ¿Así nada más?

\- No esperas que de verdad me crea que eres un príncipe, ¿o sí? Nadie había escuchado de ti, Rei.

\- El rey Haruka…

\- ¿Haru? Es muy inocente, pero estoy seguro que nadie más te ha creído.

Dijo eso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un infantil rostro despreocupado. El príncipe comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero logró mantener la calma. En realidad no le molestaba que le llamara por su nombre, casi nadie le llamaba por su título en su lugar de origen tampoco. Era el más joven de los seis hermanos y ya había renunciado hacía mucho tiempo a ser el príncipe. Lo que le sorprendía era la familiaridad con que el consejero hablaba de su rey. Le recordaba un poco a su hogar, donde la mayoría le trataba como una mascota por ser el más pequeño, incluidos sirvientes y algunos súbditos.

\- Bien, aceptaré que me llame por mi nombre, si usted me dice el suyo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Es cierto, qué descortesía la mía. Me llamo Nagisa.

\- ¿Suele llamar al rey Haruka "Haru", Nagisa?

\- Sí, somos buenos amigos. Además si le llamara "rey" o "majestad", ¿no crees que en esta situación sería algo confuso? Hay otro rey además de él a aquí. Es lo mismo contigo y Rin, porque ambos son príncipes. Al duque le llamo "duque" porque no hay otro duque presente y porque la verdad me da un poco de miedo. ¡Ah pero que torpe soy! Se me está haciendo tarde. Nos vemos luego Rei.

\- Sí, hasta pronto…

Nagisa dejó al príncipe Rei con una mano alzada en ademán de despedida y las palabras en la boca. Algo confundido se dio un golpecito en la frente para despejar sus ideas y entró a su nueva alcoba para familiarizarse con ella.

\- Debo ser amigable con los sirvientes, después de todo conviviré más con ellos cuando el rey se case conmigo.

\- ¿Eso piensas?

La repentina voz sacó al príncipe de sus pensamientos. Al darse cuenta de que había estado hablando en voz alta se llevó una mano a la boca avergonzado antes de voltearse a ver quién era la persona que había invadido su privacidad de esa manera tan grosera. Una cabellera roja y unos dientes afilados le evidenciaron al príncipe Rin, que estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Te asusté?

Rei negó con la cabeza y contestó que más bien le había sorprendido un poco. Rin rio bajo y pidió permiso para entrar a la habitación. Al obtener respuesta afirmativa se aproximó a Rei y le examinó de cerca, imitando su comportamiento de poco antes.

\- ¡Pero si tienes mi misma estatura!

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Sí, mira.

El príncipe Rin se irguió de frente a Rei y se aproximó lo más que pudo, después con una mano comparó sus estaturas comprobándole al recién llegado que, en efecto, eran las mismas.

\- No deberías ir por ahí fanfarroneando, dudo que al rey le agrade eso. Por otro lado tienes carácter, así que te consideraré un oponente digno. Mucha suerte.

Rei dudó por unos instantes el estrechar la mano que Rin le ofrecía, pero finalmente accedió.

\- Suena como si quisiera que yo ganara…

\- En efecto – contestó el príncipe Rin. – Preferiría que cualquiera ganara antes de mí, pero estoy en esta competencia también, y detesto perder, así que no la tendrás fácil, chico nuevo.

Rin se ofreció a acompañar a Rei el resto de la tarde con la excusa de estar aburrido. El rey Haruka estaba aclarando unos asuntos en la ciudad, así que no regresaría hasta la noche. El plan original era dejar que algún pretendiente le acompañara, pero el duque Yamazaki se había adelantado a Rin, así que no le quedó de otra que quedarse en el palacio. Además era poco probable que pudiera ir con él debido al paseo que habían dado días antes. Los otros pretendientes también merecían la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con el rey Haruka.

\- Comprendo – dijo el rey al súbdito al que había ido a visitar. – Le haré llegar mañana mismo las raciones que faltaron.

El súbdito le agradeció y se despidió del rey con una reverencia. El duque Yamazaki observó en silencio y se dispuso a seguir al rey en cuando comenzó a andar nuevamente. Estaba extrañado de que fuera el rey quien visitara a los súbditos y no al revés. Le hizo saber su opinión al rey, pero solo obtuvo un silencio como respuesta.

\- En todo caso, ¿a qué se refiere con raciones majestad?

\- A carne y vegetales. Debido a la escasez a cada familia le toca una cantidad determinada de alimento, pero para ello deben acudir una vez por semana al centro de la ciudad donde los proveedores de los países que nos ayudan llevan las provisiones.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿No hubo suficiente para todos?

\- No, el problema es que este hombre se enfermó y tuvo que mantener reposo. Su familia intentó ir por las provisiones en su lugar, pero como sus identificaciones no estaban registradas en las listas no les dieron su porción esta semana. Intentaron usar la de él, pero la fotografía no concordaba. Los proveedores no pueden recordar el rostro de todos, no es culpa suya.

\- Si no llegan hasta dentro de una semana… ¿cómo le entregará su ración a la familia?

\- Tomaré parte de lo que me corresponde para darle, es lo justo.

El duque no volvió a hacer preguntas, pero no dejaba de observar al rey con curiosidad. Mientras conducía por la ciudad mucha gente se acercaba al vehículo y le hacían detenerse para poder obsequiarle algunas cosas. El rey aceptaba lo que podía, y rechazaba aquello que la familia del remitente aún pudiera aprovechar. Yamazaki no dejó de pensar en ese comportamiento altruista durante todo el trayecto, e incluso siguió meditándolo al llegar al palacio. Perdido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Era Nagisa, que le informó de una actividad improvisada en el momento.

El duque obedeció las instrucciones de reunirse con los demás candidatos frente a la puerta de la habitación del rey Haruka. Al llegar solo estaban el nuevo y el príncipe Rin.

\- Y por eso ahora estoy aquí… ¡Oh, buenas noches Yamazaki! – saludó el príncipe Rin.

\- Buenas noches, señor duque– le imitó Rei.

\- Buenas noches – contestó el aludido y luego se alejó de ellos para ir a recostarse en una pared no muy lejana.

\- ¿Ves eso Rei? Tengo el presentimiento de que está ignorándome.

Minutos más tarde llegaron la princesa Gou y el rey Makoto acompañados por el consejero del rey. Ambos tenían una cara de somnolencia muy notoria y difícil de esconder, además de que bostezaban a intervalos, siempre uno después del otro.

\- ¡Buenas noches sus altezas y majestades! ¡El primer evento para ver quién se ganará la mano del rey Haruka da comienzo ahora!

\- ¿Evento? – preguntó el rey Makoto mientras se despabilaba. – Pensé que nos limitaríamos a convivir con él por el tiempo establecido hasta que eligiera a alguno de nosotros.

\- Eso no es efectivo puesto que no todos tendrían la misma oportunidad de hablar con él, además los eventos representan situaciones de la vida real. El objetivo es ver como actuarían ante cada una con el propósito de ver el apoyo que le brindarían al rey cuando se encuentre en problemas. Bien, comencemos. En este evento cada uno entrará a la habitación y tratará de ayudar al rey, que se encuentra enfermo en cama. El primer turno es de la princesa. ¡Ah! Una cosa más, una vez acabado su turno saldrán de la habitación por una puerta lateral y esperaran a que los demás terminen ahí dentro, cuando todos hayan pasado se les informará del ganador. Podemos empezar. Adelante, Princesa Gou.

La princesa tragó saliva y miró a su hermano por última vez antes de entrar al cuarto. Estaba preocupada. Por un lado quería fallar la prueba, pero por otro no podía ser descortés. Al cerrarse la puerta tras ella respiró profundo y se acercó acompañada del consejero a la cama donde el rey yacía postrado.

\- Cof, cof, estoy enfermo.

Gou olvidó su preocupación al ver al rey actuando su papel de modo tan falso. No se había esforzado ni para fingir que tosía. Con rostro de indiferencia comenzó a seguir el juego y estiró el brazo para sentir la frente del rey.

\- Oh, parece que tiene fiebre. Sirviente, traiga compresas de agua fría por favor – dijo con una voz casi tan inexpresiva como la que había utilizado el rey.

\- ¡En seguida, señora! – contestó Nagisa muy metido en su papel y luego le extendió unas compresas a la princesa.

Gou se las colocó al rey en la frente y como no se le ocurría qué más hacer se puso a cantar.

_Que te mejores, querido mío,_

_Que te mejores, que duermas bien,_

_Tarde o temprano estaré contigo_

_Ya muy pronto estarás bien…_

\- ¡Oh! ¡Bien hecho Gou! Una buena esposa debe saber cuándo tener cuidados maternales con su esposo. Puede salir por aquella puerta y esperar a los demás.

La princesa asintió y salió por la puerta que le fue indicada. El siguiente en pasar fue el príncipe Rin. Su reacción fue similar a la de su hermana, con excepción de que él sí expresó su incomodidad con la situación diciendo:

\- Si puedes hablar así estando enfermo estoy seguro de que no me necesitas.

\- ¡Oh! El truco de hacerse del rogar, veamos cómo reacciona el rey ante esto…

\- ¿Rin? Qué bien que viniste. Necesito que me traigas esos papeles de la mesa.

El príncipe Rin obedeció y le llevó los papeles, los abrió a petición del rey y finalmente comenzó a leerlos en voz alta.

\- Testamento… ¿QUÉ?

\- No te salgas del papel Rin, prosigue.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… entonces, aquí tienes Haru.

\- Gracias. Ahora todo lo que tengo te pertenece, esposo mío.

La actuación comenzaba a molestar al príncipe, y de nuevo no lo reprimió.

\- ¡Nadie va a morirse hoy idiota! ¡Estás perfectamente bien!

\- ¡Perfecto! - Nagisa aplaudía entusiasmado. – Has sido directo y le has dicho cómo te sientes. Obviamente te preocupa perderlo. Has acumulado muchos puntos Rin. Puedes salir por esa puerta.

El príncipe aún no tenía idea de qué había ocurrido, pero su hermana le esperaba en la otra habitación, así que no tardó en alcanzarla. El siguiente fue Rei. Completamente indefenso, y conociendo al rey apenas unas horas antes se puso nervioso.

\- Cof, cof, estoy enfermo.

El príncipe acomodó sus anteojos y se aproximó al rey. El consejero anotó rápidamente algo en su reporte: _Decidido._

\- Su majestad Haruka, ¿otra vez salió tarde a ver el estanque? – recordó que el consejero le había mostrado aquel estanque durante el recorrido y que más tarde descubrió que una de las ventanas de su alcoba daba directamente hacia él. El rey tenía los pies remojados dentro.

\- Cof, cof, lo siento – la monótona voz del rey dejaban muy en claro que la actuación no era su fuerte.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo podrá visitar a mis padres en esa condición? Mucho menos podrá disfrutar el mar si está enfermo.

\- Eh… Rei, no creo que…

\- ¿Mar?

\- Sí, el de mi país. Es conocido por su mar azul turquesa clarísimo. No hay nada de contaminación, y la arena es muy fina…

\- Ya me siento mejor. Nagisa, pon todo en orden para que me vaya mañana mismo.

\- Rei solo está metido en su personaje, DEMASIADO, diría yo, no lo tomes tan en serio. Se acabó tu turno Rei. Tu desempeño no ayudó mucho, pero al menos le levantaste los ánimos al rey.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, de acuerdo – dijo satisfecho y salió por la puerta indicada.

\- ¿A quién deberíamos hacer pasar primero?

\- Deja pasar a Yamazaki.

El duque fue llamado a la presencia del rey, quien nuevamente repitió su línea. Yamazaki solo se aseguró de que estuviera bien tapado con las sábanas y ordenó al "sirviente" que le llevara todo lo que necesitara.

\- Gracias, Yamazaki, por cuidar de mí.

\- No hay de qué, rey.

\- ¿No llamarás al rey por su nombre? Recuerda que se supone que están casados. – el consejero miró expectante mientras el duque pronunciaba sílaba por sílaba el nombre del rey y le retiraba algo de cabello del rostro. - ¡Mucho mejor! Un poco serio, pero eso podría ser signo de preocupación. Puedes salir por aquí.

Finalmente el rey Makoto entró a la habitación y, al igual que los demás, tuvo que actuar su parte. Nagisa seguía haciendo apuntes sobre los demás pretendientes y parecía no hacer mucho caso de la participación de Makoto.

\- ¿Enfermo? Vaya, eso sí que es raro. Casi nunca te enfermas Haru. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- La medicina.

\- ¡Ah claro! ¿Es esta? – Makoto extendió la mano hacia la mesita de noche del rey y tomó un frasco. Dentro de él había pequeñas mentas que simulaban ser pastillas para el resfriado. . Bien, di "ah".

El rey movió la cabeza negativamente. La atención de Nagisa había sido atrapada por la escena. Fingió escribir mientras les escuchaba.

\- Vamos, quieres quedar bien, ¿no?

El rey cerró los ojos y se hizo el dormido. Makoto intercambió una mirada con el consejero y después miró a Haruka. Nagisa le incitó para que continuara.

\- B…bien, no me dejas alternativa – su voz había sonado un tanto indecisa.

El rey Haruka no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni el consejero de esconderse para no mirar, cuando Makoto se llevó la menta a la boca y tomando la barbilla del rey se la dio a través de un beso. Haruka abrió los ojos, mientras Makoto escondía su rostro ruborizado entre sus manos.

\- ¡Disculpa Haru, me he dejado llevar! – dicho esto salió por la puerta para encontrarse con los demás.

Apenas entró a la habitación donde los demás estaban se fue a sentar en un rincón apartado cubriéndose el rostro. Escuchó sin querer una conversación en ese momento.

\- ¡Sabíamos que eras tú Sousuke! ¿Qué pretendes? – el príncipe Rin hablaba en voz baja, pero Makoto estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos.

\- La pregunta es, ¿qué pretendes tú, Rin?

\- Yo pregunté primero.

\- Hay demasiadas personas, te lo diré después.

Makoto miró de reojo y vio al príncipe Rin caminar hacia su hermana. Detrás estaban el duque Yamazaki, leyendo, y el príncipe Rei, profundamente dormido, en la comodidad de un sofá. Acababa de presenciar algo demasiado sospechoso y debía informárselo a Nagisa y Haruka apenas tuviera la oportunidad.


	4. Mar

**_LA BODA DEL REY_**

**_CAPÍTULO 4: Mar_**

El rey Makoto no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche. Dudas acerca de la conversación que había escuchado por accidente le abrumaban y le impedía pensar en otra cosa. No sabía qué pensar acerca del descubrimiento que había hecho, y tampoco sabía si debía de hablarlo con alguien. Pensó en decírselo a Nagisa, pero rechazó la idea. Conocía al joven y sabía que siempre actuaba de manera precipitada, especialmente si se trataba de Haruka. También consideró preguntarle directamente al príncipe Rin, pero presentía que no obtendría una respuesta sincera de él. La única opción que le quedaba era la princesa Gou, pero sabía que no iba a ser sencillo acercarse a ella mientras estuviera bajo la mirada vigilante de su hermano.

Pronto se le hizo de día mientras se enredaba cada vez más en sus cavilaciones. Para empezar no comprendía por qué el conde se había cambiado el nombre para entrar al palacio. Se le ocurrieron muchas explicaciones para ello. Quizás al conde no le gustaba su nombre y se lo había cambiado, o tal vez el nombre por el que Rin le había llamado era solo un apodo. No podía estar seguro, pero se obligó a convencerse de que eso era lo que había ocurrido. De cualquier forma tendría que averiguar la razón de que Rin pareciera asombrado de su presencia en el palacio. Convencido de que el cambio de nombre del conde se debía a una razón inocente que Rin desconocía, el rey Makoto finalmente pudo estar lo suficientemente en calma para conciliar el sueño.

Nagisa había acudido a los aposentos del rey Makoto, pero no había logrado despertarlo a pesar de que ya era muy tarde por la mañana. Decidió dejarlo descansar, aunque le pareció extraño que el dedicado rey se hubiese quedado dormido tan profundamente un día como ese. Se suponía que era su turno de estar a solas con el rey Haruka, pero al no tener éxito al tratar de levantarlo, optó por dejarle tranquilo y decirle a uno de los otros pretendientes que pasara el día con el rey.

Hasta el momento solo Rin y Sousuke había tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con el rey Haruka, así que ahora debía decidirse si debía de dejar que la princesa Gou tomara el lugar de Makoto por ese día o si debía permitir al nuevo invitado, el príncipe Rei, ser quien acompañara al monarca. Decidió que por orden de llegada, Gou era la que tenía más derecho de estar con él, así que salió en su búsqueda. La encontró tomando un desayuno tardío con su hermano en la cocina del palacio. Hizo el anuncio de que el rey Makoto estaba indispuesto ese día y que la princesa podía tomar su lugar. Los hermanos se miraron con rostro algo preocupado y luego regresaron su vista al consejero.

\- - Teníamos planeado hacer un recorrido por el pueblo que está más cerca de aquí – se disculpó la princesa – no quisiera posponerlo.

\- - Por favor, dile a Haruka que Gou lo lamenta mucho. Se lo había prometido desde que llegamos.

Nagisa asintió y les ofreció servicio de transporte por el pueblo, pero los hermanos insistieron en que querían caminar.

Después de que su oferta fue rechazada, Nagisa se sintió un poco deprimido. Deseaba más que nada que el rey contrajera matrimonio con una persona que pudiera llevarse bien con él, y deseaba que esa persona pudiese darse cuenta de que a pesar de la primera impresión que Haruka causaba, en el fondo era una persona de lo más interesante que se preocupaba por los demás más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Derrotado, fue en busca del siguiente en la lista.

Encontró al príncipe Rei leyendo un pergamino en la biblioteca del palacio. Nagisa no pudo contener una sonrisa burlona al notar que los lentes del príncipe se habían resbalado hasta llegar a la punta de su nariz, dándole un aspecto bastante divertido.

\- - ¡Ey! ¡Ratón de biblioteca!

Rei levantó la mirada irritado por el comentario. Hizo algunas observaciones a Nagisa sobre su mal comportamiento y luego regresó la vista a su lectura.

\- - ¡Oh vamos! ¿No te emociona poder estar a solas con el rey Haru el día de hoy?

\- - ¿Hoy?

\- - Sí, hubo algunos ligeros cambios en los planes, así que hoy es tu turno de pasar el día con él mientras yo preparo el siguiente evento.

Los ojos azules de Rei brillaron de la emoción y una sonrisa de victoria iluminó su rostro. ¡Por fin podría pasar tiempo a solas con el rey! ¡Y apenas un día después de conocerse! Se sentía la persona más afortunada del universo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y dejó el pergamino en el lugar en que lo había encontrado y caminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- - ¡Espera Rei!

\- - ¿Sí?

Un destello de cabello dorado le nubló la visión al príncipe cuando sintió una mano en el puente de su nariz arrastrando sus lentes al lugar en que debían estar. Avergonzado por haber mostrado una apariencia tan poco atractiva se disculpó de inmediato con el consejero y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

Encontró al rey en el estanque donde lo había visto el día anterior.

\- - Buenos días, Su Majestad.

\- - Buen día, Rei.

El príncipe, algo tímido, se sentó a su lado y le observó juguetear el agua con los pies. El rey estaba pensativo, pero parecía sonreír para sí mismo de vez en cuando. Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, de esos que hacían que Rei se sintiera incómodo, pero al rey Haruka no parecía importarle mucho. Él simplemente se concentraba en observar la superficie del estanque.

\- - No hablas mucho, ¿verdad? – inquirió el rey después de haber retirado un pie del estanque.

\- - ¡Ah! Discúlpeme si fui grosero, no quería distraerle de sus pensamientos. Parecía muy concentrado.

\- - Para nada, solo me gusta el agua. Ella no tiene que preocuparse por nada, simplemente está ahí. Tampoco le importa que la mantenga encerrada en este pequeño estanque, se adapta a él y lo hace suyo…

\- - ¿Majestad?

\- - Me refiero, Rei, a que sé la razón de que hayas venido. O por lo menos puedo imaginarla.

Rei se atrevió a mirar el rostro del rey por primera vez y se avergonzó al descubrir que él también le miraba. Sus ojos azules reflejaban curiosidad, pero también mucha sabiduría. El príncipe se preguntó si en verdad sabría su razón para ir.

\- - Tu nunca te convertirás en Rey, por eso viniste, ¿o me equivoco?

El príncipe abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la acertada adivinación. Era imposible que lo hubiese descubierto así como así, ¿no?

\- - ¿Quién le ha dicho?

El rey se pellizcó con delicadeza la barbilla entre su índice y su pulgar antes de contestarle.

\- - A decir verdad estaba algo preocupado, así que hice que uno de mis mensajeros enviara una carta a tus familiares en cuanto recibí tu respuesta a la invitación hace unos días. Debes saber que ni Nagisa, ni ninguno de los otros pretendientes está al corriente de que yo sabía que llegarías. Así pues, el mensajero logró hablar con tu Hermana y ella se lo contó. Como fuiste concebido muchos años después del último hijo del rey y la reina, y como siendo el menor te mimaron e hicieron creer que te convertirías en rey algún día te decepcionaste al descubrir que eso no pasaría y por eso decidiste probar a tus hermanos que a pesar de ser el hijo menor aún podías convertirte en rey.

\- - Majestad…

Rei sintió muchísima tristeza al pensar que solo estaba utilizando al rey de esa manera, a pesar de que él había ido con la firme intención de enamorarse de él. Se disculpó honestamente con Haruka y le prometió que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para enamorarse de él y para que el rey aceptara sus sentimientos.

\- - Estoy seguro – dijo el rey – de que te enamorarás.

Una radiante sonrisa iluminó el rostro del nuevo pretendiente al tiempo que asentía con los ojos húmedos. El rey Haruka le dijo entonces que debía acompañarlo a hablar con unos comerciantes de telas del reino del Este que habían acudido a hacerle las medidas de su traje de novio. El príncipe se sorprendió, pero el rey le tranquilizó diciéndole que no había elegido a nadie aún, y que solo estaba preparándose para poder desposar a quien eligiera.

\- - Además, no fue idea mía, sino de Nagisa.

El consejero iba de un lado a otro del palacio haciendo los preparativos de esa noche. Esperaba que fuera algo perfecto. El rey Makoto había despertado por fin y le ayudaba a tener todo en orden para la noche. Todo el ajetreo se realizaba en el comedor, donde Nagisa había ordenado mover la mesa y las sillas para abrir espacio suficiente en el centro de la habitación. De las paredes colgaban algunas cintas de varios tonos de azul que contrastaban con el color crema de las paredes. Todo parecía ir a la perfección.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Makoto y Nagisa se sentaron a tomar un merecido descanso en la cocina mientras tomaban una taza de té. Por la región abundaban ese tipo de costumbres inglesas, así que era algo habitual para ellos.

\- - ¡Vaya que ha sido un día largo! – Nagisa soplaba el vapor que salía de su taza mientras movía el contenido con una pequeña cucharilla.

\- - Ni que lo digas, y eso que yo me la he pasado durmiendo toda la mañana.

\- - Sí, sobre eso…

\- - ¿Sí?

\- - No sé, no es algo habitual ese comportamiento en ti Makoto. ¿Acaso no lograste dormir anoche?

Makoto tomó un sorbo de té mientras pensaba en qué contestarle. No quería mentirle a su amigo, pero se había decidido a no contar nada hasta que no supiera más sobre el asunto.

\- - ¡JA! ¿Es por eso verdad? ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ahora entiendo!

\- - ¿Entiendes qué, Nagisa?

\- - ¡Es por el beso de anoche seguramente!

El rey Makoto hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no escupir su té. Se tragó lo que tenía en la boca y quiso comenzar a hablar, pero notó que la voz no le salía. Había olvidado por completo ese asunto por lo preocupado que había estado debido a lo que había escuchado sobre el conde Yamazaki.

\- - ¿Acaso Haru está enojado conmigo?

\- - ¿Por qué lo estaría? Ustedes se la pasaban tomados de las manos cuando eran más pequeños, no creo que le haya importado un besito tuyo.

La desilusión se dibujó en el rostro de Makoto, y Nagisa no lo pasó desapercibido.

\- - ¡Me refiero a que no se molestó para nada! No quería que sonara como si en verdad no le importara de ese modo, ya sabes, que le hubiera dado igual…

\- - Será mejor que te detengas, Nagisa, solo lo estás empeorando.

\- - ¡Lo siento!

Una larga pausa le siguió al incómodo momento, que Nagisa rompió con una pregunta.

\- - Y bien, ¿cómo te sentiste?

A Makoto lo tomó desprevenido la pregunta, y se puso completamente rojo hasta las orejas. Intentó ocultar su rostro con las manos, pero Nagisa se lo impidió al detenerlas a la mitad del camino.

\- - Vamos, sabes que no quería hacerte sentir mal, de hecho, estoy seguro de que Haru se sorprendió, pero también se alegró muchísimo de que lo hayas besado. Ya sabes cómo es él, no suele decir esas cosas en voz alta.

\- - Fue… increíble – logró articular el rey. – Quiero decir… apenas y abrimos los labios para que pudiera pasar la menta, y no hubo mucho contacto tampoco pero…

\- - ¡Qué envidia Makoto! ¡Debes estar muy enamorado para hablar de ese modo!

\- - ¿Qué hay de ti Nagisa? ¿No hay algún chico o chica que te interese en el pueblo?

\- - Sí, pero mis sentimientos no son correspondidos.

\- - Te deseo suerte, estoy seguro de que con tu brillante personalidad lograrás robar su corazón.

En su mente el consejero se repetía a sí mismo lo cruel que estaba siendo Makoto sin darse cuenta, pero por fuera su rostro reflejaba alegría y despreocupación.

_"Si sigues hablando así, Makoto, me será más difícil odiarte..."_

Más tarde ese día, Rei y Haruka se despedían de los comerciantes de tela en la entrada del castillo. Eran del reino del Rey Makoto, y él los había mandado para allá a petición de Nagisa. Rei se había dedicado casi todo el tiempo a juzgar las telas que le ofrecían a Haruka de acuerdo a su calidad, color, estampado, resistencia y comodidad. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para impresionar al rey.

\- - Ya verá Majestad que el día de su boda lucirá fantástico con esa tela. Los colores eran la perfecta combinación de azul y dorado, y además era una tela ligera fácil de llevar en un lugar desértico como este sin que se llegue a sentir incómodo.

\- - Sí, te lo agradezco.

\- - No tiene por qué, después de todo solo quiero lo mejor para el día en que nos casemos.

\- - Pareces muy confiado.

\- - ¡Por supuesto! Si no lo estuviera no podría hacerle competencia a los demás.

Rei pasó largo rato hablando de diversos temas. De sus diversos conocimientos sobre telas, pasó a hablar de los sastres que habían confeccionado el vestido de bodas de su hermana, y de ahí a hablar acerca de la recepción y de su familia. Finalmente había terminado hablando acerca de su tierra natal, el reino del Noroeste; un país pesquero cuyas costas estaban siempre llenas de navegantes y barcos de toda clase. Habló de los pescadores que solían invitarlo a sus botes durante la temporada de marea baja y de como siempre lo trataron con la mejor educación y amabilidad a pesar de que no tomaban en cuenta su título. Después de eso mencionó lo bello que se veía el mar desde los botes.

\- - Debo admitir que le temo un poco al mar y tampoco sé nadar, así que siempre me quedaba en el bote mientras los pescadores bajaban a recoger las redes que tenían puestas cerca de los arrecifes. Pero el mar es impresionantemente bello al atardecer, cuando refleja el cielo y al sol ocultándose detrás de él.

\- - Este mar del que hablas, ¿luce igual que en las fotografías?

\- - Ah, sí, supongo.

\- - Quisiera poder verlo.

La mirada del rey Haruka se desvió del camino y se detuvo en el firmamento. Aún era de día, pero podía verse la prematura silueta de la luna asomada entre las nubes.

\- - ¡Nubes!

La repentina exclamación de Haruka tomó desprevenido a Rei que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los ojos ligeramente empañados de lágrimas y el rostro aliviado del rey. Limpió sus lentes y se los puso de nuevo para poder mirar el mismo cielo que Haruka veía.

\- - Majestad – dijo entonces – le llevaré a conocer el mar. Es una promesa.

\- - ¿Eh?

\- - No tiene que decirlo en voz alta. Lo comprendí ayer en la noche. Jamás lo ha visto antes ¿cierto? Es por eso que se lo repito: lo llevaré a conocer el mar.

El rey le dedico una sonrisa y luego siguió admirando las nubes. El príncipe Rei era orgulloso, narcisista e inexperto; pero todos sus defectos los compensaba con ese brillo inteligente que tenían sus ojos y esa bondad que demostraba sin querer. Ambos eran, de cierto modo, similares y al mismo tiempo muy diferentes. Haruka hizo una nota mental para poder recordarlo más adelante.

La luna continuó mostrando su iluminada figura durante todo el resto de la tarde. La princesa Gou la observaba desde un balcón en el segundo piso, donde estaba su habitación, después de haber tomado una ducha al regresar de su paseo con su hermano. Tenía el cabello suelto y liso, todavía un poco húmedo. Su barbilla descansaba sobre sus brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre el barandal del balcón. Su mirada denotaba algo de preocupación y tenía el ceño fruncido. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- - Princesa, buenas noches. ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- - No, adelante.

\- - Muchas gracias.

\- - ¿Qué ocurre Nagisa? Aún faltan un par horas para el evento.

\- - Sí, pero ya me había aburrido, y necesitaba distraerme un poco. ¿Está bien si te acompaño?

A la princesa ya no le molestaba la falta de cortesía con que le hablaba el consejero. Se había habituado a ella en poco tiempo y no le había costado demasiado. Hacía un tiempo que deseaba no ser una princesa. Dejó a Nagisa entrar a la habitación y le ofreció el banquillo de su tocador para que se sentara.

\- - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué yo?

\- - Eso es porque tenemos la misma edad.

\- - Esa no es una buena razón…

Nagisa hizo caso omiso del aparente malhumor de la princesa y prosiguió.

\- - Es bueno tener un poco de compañía femenina de vez en cuando. Quizás eso falta por aquí.

\- - Si vienes a convencerme de casarme con el rey, pierdes tu tiempo.

\- - Tranquila, lo dejaste muy claro el otro día. No vine por eso. Como iba diciendo, a veces necesito una compañía diferente de la que suelo tener.

\- - Te refieres al rey Haruka. ¿Tanto le echas de menos?

Nagisa sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue una sin verdadero sentimiento. Gou tomó un lazo del cajón del tocador y comenzó a atarse el cabello en una cola de caballo.

\- - Es horrible no poder estar con la persona que amas.

\- - ¿Princesa?

Gou detuvo el movimiento de atar el lazo cuando escuchó su título, pero luego continuó como si no le hubiese importado. Terminó de arreglarse el cabello y el flequillo antes de cruzar las manos sobre su regazo y sentarse en la orilla de la cama, frente a Nagisa.

\- - Dejé a alguien muy especial en casa. Es un tonto, nunca se toma nada en serio y siempre me hace enojar; pero también es dulce y atento, y me trata como a una persona normal. Pero eso no importa, porque no podemos estar juntos.

\- - ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no te corresponde?

\- - No es eso.

\- - ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

\- - Que yo estoy aquí, y él ahí. No es por la distancia, sino por la situación. Pensar que estoy pretendiendo a otro hombre me hace sentir fatal.

\- - Pero no tienes por qué sentirte así. Si ambos conocen sus sentimientos entonces el comprenderá que es tu deber estar aquí y que no aceptarás casarte con Haru.

\- - Tú comprendes que el rey Haruka tiene que casarse por su nación y que por eso no puede estar contigo, ¿no es así? Bien, es lo mismo con él. Él es un sirviente del palacio, es imposible para nosotros estar juntos.

Nagisa hizo una pausa al darse cuenta por fin de que la princesa había descubierto sus sentimientos por el rey del País de la Arena y por eso había cambiado de tema tan repentinamente. También sintió mucha lástima por el joven que Gou había abandonado, pues comprendía su situación mejor que nadie. Viendo el momento como una oportunidad de desahogarse y contar todo aquello que se había guardado por años, le preguntó a Gou cómo se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado del rey.

\- - Por favor, no le quitas los ojos de encima. Todo el día haces lo posible por permanecer a su lado. Además te ríes de cualquier cosa mientras estás con él. Más que obvio, yo pienso que es algo natural. Tenía que pasar luego de estar juntos por tanto tiempo.

Nagisa dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, y una sola y gruesa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Gou le extendió un pañuelo para que se secara el rostro, pero Nagisa la rechazó educadamente.

\- - ¿Le has dicho cómo te sientes?

\- - Lo hice hace un par de años, pero naturalmente fui rechazado.

Gou se sorprendió de la valentía del joven. Seguía enamorado del rey a pesar de haber sido rechazado y peor aún, se mantuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo. Su mente se inundó de nuevo de imágenes de su prometido, ese del cual solo sabía su hermano, y se preguntó si a pesar de la despreocupada actitud que solía mostrar en realidad sufría tanto como Nagisa porque ella se había marchado.

Nagisa logró calmarse lo suficiente luego de darse cuenta de que Gou también lloraba. Ella se enjugó las lágrimas rápidamente cuando se vio descubierta y le dedicó al rubio una encantadora sonrisa de consolación. La fricción inicial entre ambos parecía haber disminuido un poco.

\- - Debe ser difícil tener que observarnos coquetear con el rey, ¿no es así? – la princesa había extendido la mano y ahora le acariciaba la cabeza de manera maternal al chico.

\- - Sí, lo es – contestó el con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro. – Pero es por eso que me es tan sencillo hablar contigo, tú en realidad no lo haces aunque te esfuerzas para que parezca que así es ¡y ahora sé la razón!

\- - Oye, quisiera ayudarte, pero si el rey ha tomado la decisión de estar con alguien que no eres tú, entonces no deberíamos de intentar cambiarla.

\- - Lo sé.

Los pensamientos del consejero volaron hacia el rey Haruka, que luego de haber preparado la cena se encontraba cambiándose de ropa para el evento de aquella noche. No se sentía nada entusiasmado por ello, pero había prometido hacer todo eso para encontrar con quien casarse, y su orgullo y deber hacia el pueblo le obligaban a cumplir su palabra.

Se detuvo frente al espejo una última vez para acomodar su turbante y luego salió de la habitación hacia el comedor. Al abrir las puertas descubrió que ya todos estaban ahí esperando. Nagisa se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente y le indicó a Haruka que su lugar era el centro de la habitación. En el momento en que el rey tomó la posición que se le había indicado, las luces se apagaron y una melodía comenzó a sonar.

\- - ¿Un vals? – el príncipe Rin observaba la habitación de un lado a otro tratando de descifrar el lugar del que provenía la música.

\- - ¡Correcto! Esta noche todos tomarán un turno para bailar con el rey, ¡y quien logre hacerlo bailar mejor será quien gane! Comenzará el ganador del evento anterior. Ese eres tú, Makoto.

El rey del País del Este se levantó tembloroso de su asiento y se aproximó al rey Haruka. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego extendió su mano hacia él. Cuando sintió el tacto de la otra mano comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música lo mejor que pudo.

El desempeño de la mayoría fue regular, exceptuando a la princesa Gou, quien al ser mujer no supo si dirigir el baile o dejar que el rey la dirigiera torpemente; y al príncipe Rei, cuyos pies izquierdos parecían competir con los del rey Haruka.

Sobresalieron el príncipe Rin y el conde Yamazaki, a pesar de que ambos habían recibido algunos pisotones durante su turno. Ahora tocaba el turno de que Nagisa y los otros jueces, sirvientes del palacio que había presenciado todo, votaran y determinaran su veredicto.

\- - Bien, esta noche anunciaremos al ganador en seguida, porque luego algunos no pueden dormir si les hacemos esperar al día siguiente. – El rey Makoto frunció el ceño disgustado y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Nagisa por su comentario, que obviamente iba dirigido a él. – Fue una difícil elección, pero finalmente hemos decidido que el ganador de esta noche es el conde Yamazaki. ¡Muchas felicidades!

Una lluvia de sonoros aplausos inundó la habitación mientras el conde daba un paso al frente y hacía una reverencia de agradecimiento. Con la mayor naturalidad se aproximó al rey y tomándole una mano entre las suyas pronunció:

\- - Le agradezco, su alteza. Pero dígame, ¿qué se supone que gana el vencedor de cada evento? No me queda del todo claro cómo esto le ayudará a elegir a uno de nosotros.

\- - ¿Eh?

\- - ¡Ah! ¡Muy buena pregunta, Yamazaki! – interrumpió el consejero. Los demás comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo expresando dudas similares a la del conde. Nagisa pidió silencio y prosiguió a explicar. – ¡El ganador de cada evento en realidad no adquiere absolutamente nada!

Nagisa había dicho eso con tal sonrisa en su rostro que hizo que dos de los presentes se irritaran y dejaran salir a la superficie sus personalidades más oscuras, y es que el príncipe Rei odiaba perder, pero odiaba perder aún más cuando no había tenido una buena razón para participar; mientras que el príncipe Rin había sentido desde el principio que todo era una enorme pérdida de tiempo.

\- - ¡Calma, Rei! Estoy seguro de que Nagisa tiene una explicación – El rey Makoto le acariciaba la cabeza al príncipe de lentes para intentar tranquilizarlo.

\- - Sí, tal como él dice, seguro el consejero nos lo explicará ahora, Rin, ¿no es así joven? – el conde Yamazaki se había apartado del rey Haruka para ir a sostener al príncipe Rin de los hombros con la finalidad de detenerlo en caso de que quisiera ponerse agresivo.

\- - ¡Suéltame Sou…! ¡Solo quiero una explicación!

El verdadero nombre del conde casi se le había escapado a Rin en su enojo, pero había logrado darse cuenta a tiempo. Se quedó callado y le dirigió a Yamazaki una mirada cómplice, como asegurándose de que no estuviera disgustado por su descuido. Evidentemente nadie lo había notado, pero Makoto no pudo evitar levantar nuevas sospechas acerca de la relación de esos dos.

\- - Bien, bien – el rey susurraba algo al oído de su consejero, cuyo rostro era a travesado por un tenue rubor en las mejillas. – Ya, les voy a explicar. Es cierto que si ganan o pierden estas competencias que organizo no les hace tener más o menos ventaja que los demás. De hecho todo esto es por diversión, para que puedan convivir con el Rey Haruka y puedan conocerse mejor entre él y todos ustedes. Además, pueden ver las debilidades de sus oponentes de este modo, ¿no creen?

El príncipe Rin comenzó a reír a carcajadas para sorpresa de todos. Al parecer le había parecido hilarante la idea del consejero. El rey Haruka vio como uno a uno, todos los demás comenzaban a reír también y esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Así le gustaba más, con todos felices. Sin embargo el ambiente cálido y amigable despareció cuando el príncipe Rin logró contener la risa.

\- - Haruka, escuche con atención. Me parece muy bien que quiera conocer mejor a sus candidatos. Tampoco yo querría casarme por la fuerza sin por lo menos conocer un poco a la persona, pero usted y yo sabemos que no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías. Le quedan unos veinte días para la fecha límite que establecieron mis padres para el acuerdo, después de eso no me hago responsable por lo que suceda. Si me disculpan, me retiro a mis aposentos. ¿Gou? Vámonos.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos acerca de la actitud del joven príncipe. A su vez, el príncipe Rei había terminado por resguardarse detrás del rey Haruka junto con Nagisa y el rey Makoto, y les preguntaba atemorizado si antes se había comportado de esa misma forma, a lo que le contestaron que no.

\- - Suele ser un poco antipático en ocasiones, pero jamás lo había visto hablar tan serio como hace unos instantes – dijo Nagisa.

\- - Lo mismo digo – intervino Makoto. – Creo que debemos hacer algo, Nagisa. No preguntes por qué, pero estoy seguro de que algo oculta el príncipe, aunque quisiera pensar que no es así.

\- - Pues no me había dado ningún motivo para preocuparme hasta ahora. Creo que lo mejor es que lo mantengamos vigilado, y creo saber la manera de lograrlo.

El rey Haruka escuchaba la conversación mientras veía al conde ir detrás del príncipe Rin cuando este salió del comedor. Si las sospechas que se formulaban en su mente eran correctas no solo él, si no todo su reino, estarían en graves problemas en caso de que no lograra elegir a alguien apropiado lo más pronto posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Conde! ¡Señor!

El chico pelirrojo corría a través del pasillo hacia una enorme puerta que estaba al final de este. La puerta estaba abierta y en la habitación que guardaba se podía ver a la distancia la silueta pequeña de un joven que escribía sobre un pergamino con una pluma de ganso.

\- - ¿Qué ocurre Momo?

El aludido había llegado por fin a la presencia del joven. Estaba jadeando por el cansancio de haber corrido escaleras abajo para encontrarlo y darle las noticias. El joven, conde del lugar, limpió la tinta de su pluma y la dejó a un lado esperando a que el chico pelirrojo recuperara la respiración. Sus brillantes ojos azules lucían apacibles y comprensivos siempre, excepto cuando se trataba de lidiar con su consejero. Lo quería mucho y se sentía muy agradecido con él, pero tener que convivir con Momotaro a diario se había convertido desde hacía mucho tiempo en un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Por suerte tenía la paciencia suficiente como para no perder la calma en su presencia la mayoría de las veces.

\- - Es sobre el príncipe Rin, Conde.

\- - ¿Qué dijo acerca de la invitación a cenar dentro de una semana?

\- - No le he podido informar…

\- - Ah… - el Conde soltó un largo suspiro - ¿Entonces qué vienes a decirme? Se suponía que llamaras por teléfono para avisarle, Momo.

\- - ¡Y lo hice!

\- - ¿Pero…?

\- - ¿Recuerda aquella invitación del reino de la arena que llegó hace como una semana y que usted rechazó?

\- - Ajá, la de la búsqueda de candidatos solteros para una boda con el rey de ese país, ¿no? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo otro?

\- - Pues que he llamado al palacio del príncipe Rin para hacerle llegar tu invitación. – el Conde dejó pasar el tuteo repentino de su consejero y espero a que continuara. – Mi hermano contestó. Al parecer el príncipe no está ahí… ¡porque ha aceptado la invitación que usted rechazó!

Sin pensarlo el Conde se puso de pie y volcó accidentalmente el tintero sobre su ropa. El consejero se apresuró a ayudarle a limpiarse. Solo al mirar al Conde a la cara se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Nitori? ¿Te encuentras bien?


End file.
